Little Bones
by devoted2clois
Summary: Who will be crushed to death...when Little Bones attack? One Shot. Hannah involved...but she soon feels the wrath of the army of Little Boneses :P Oh yeah, character death. :D


**I totally forgot about this! OK, this my dear friends…is how Emma and I thought Hannah should have left. I gave this to Emma for her birthday, and was going to upload it soon after, but totally forgot :P Anyway…this involves….A CHARACTER DEATH! Oh and…Hannah is in this story..ew.**

"_How many do you have?"_

"_Oh a lot…"_

It was a beautiful summer day, and Hannah was vacuuming the apartment. She was pushing and pulling the appliance all over the carpet, using it as a guitar as she went along, singing to the songs that were on the radio. As she passed through the spare bedroom, which Parker slept in, she came across a small, white, stick figure type thing on the floor. She switched off the vacuum and bent down to pick it up. Hannah held it up in front of her eyes, inspecting the mysterious object. As a journalist, she had travelled to many different countries and had observed hundreds of different cultures. To her, the small little white stick figure thing looked like something that she had seen a witch make. Apparently, you burned it in the presence of somebody, made a wish for them, and it would come true. Apparently anyway. Nobody had ever done one for her so she had no evidence against it, or for it.

Hannah tucked it away into her pocket to remind herself to ask Booth about it when he came home. She turned the vacuum back on and continued doing the housework. As she ran the head underneath Parker's bed, she heard something being sucked up the nozzle. For the second time in under five minutes, Hannah switched off the vacuum. She bent down and opened up the back of the appliance so she could remove the bag. Coughing as a big gust of dust came out of it, Hannah looked inside and saw…another witch thing!

With a sigh, Hannah shoved it into her pocket, and once again continued the housework. She was cleaning the carpet near Parker's unused wardrobe (the one that Booth used for storage), when she saw a little white thing sticking out from underneath the door. Infuriated by the fact that there was another one of the witch things, Hannah yanked open the doors to the wardrobe.

Big mistake.

When Booth had told Brennan that he had 'a lot' of little Boneses…he wasn't kidding. The wardrobe was packed with little Boneses, and when the door opened…they all fell down.

Hannah screamed as hundreds, maybe even thousands of little Boneses toppled on top of her. The weight of them knocked her to the ground, and she was soon crushed underneath them.

**-Little Bones-**

When Booth walked through his apartment door, he knew something was wrong. It was quiet, too quite. The type of quiet that the floozy girl in the B grade horror movie always gets killed during. Good thing Booth wasn't in a B grade horror movie, nor was he a floozy girl. He dumped his jacket onto the back of the couch and went to his bedroom. The bed wasn't made, and it wasn't vacuumed, which was strange considering that Hannah was supposed to be cleaning today. Like the amazing FBI agent that he was, Booth rubbed his chin with his hand and gazed down the hall.

"Hannah" he called out, pressing his back against the wall in James Bond style. Not breaking his character, he pulled his gun from his holster, held it up near his ear, and crab walked down the hall. When he got to the door of Parker's room, he noticed that there was a massive pile of white things. He squinted and peered inside. The bright white Little Boneses temporarily blinded Booth, and in his moment of impairment, he threw his hands over his eyes and fell backwards. On his long way down to the floor, he bumped his head on the wall, splitting the plaster (he has a hard head) and knocking him unconscious.

**-Little Bones-**

"Booth, Booth, are you ok?" Brennan asked as she shook him on his shoulders. He opened his eyes, and in true romance movie style, closed them immediately at the sight of his beautiful partner (whom of course he was in love with), blinded by her stunning good looks.

"I'm fine" he grunted, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "What happened?"

"I am unaware of what happened" she answered, kneeling down next to him and inspecting the back of his head. "I came in here and found you unconscious on the floor."

"I think…I remember a bright white light…and then you were here."

"Maybe it was all the Little Boneses…they are quite bright" Brennan suggested, pointing to the pile of bright white Little Boneses.

"I think that it might have been." Booth agreed, closing his eyes and laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"I just remembered your face when I burnt the first one for you…you didn't believe that they would work."

"They don't." She said "I didn't find love, laughter or happiness…and I didn't have a dance."

Booth, always being the manly hero that he is, grasped one of her hands in his, and pulled her to stand up with him.

"I can give you a dance" he said, spinning her around.

"This is extremely…pumpkiny." Brennan grimaced "did I get that one right?"

"It's corny…and I find it adorable when you get things wrong." Booth admitted, pulling her body flush against his. Like they always manage to do, their eyes locked…and like they were super natural beings…they read each other's minds. They both leant in at the same time, and as is described thousands of times over the internet by frustrated fans, they shared a passionate kiss. Once they had pulled away from each other, they rested their foreheads against each other's, in true fanfiction style.

"What about Hannah?" Brennan said, out of breath.

"Who?" Booth asked, genuine confusion spreading across his face. Apparently that little bump on his head had made him forget a slightly annoying, man stealing, phone giving, fig loving, not hot, blonde reporter.

"Never mind" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have everything that you wished for me" Brennan sighed, her eyes somehow clouding over.

"So I don't need all my Little Boneses anymore?" Booth asked, walking her down the hall to stand in the doorway. They both lifted up a hand to shield their eyes from the intense brightness. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a lighter that had somehow turned up in there.

"Let's burn them all for good luck." He suggested, throwing her his much loved, much talked about, always swooned over, mega-watt smile.

"Sure" Brennan agreed. "Why is a vacuum cleaner in here?"

THE END!

**Hope it gave you guys a laugh :P**


End file.
